The Applicants' published French patent application number 2 524 986 has already described a connection between the ends of two submerged optical fiber cables, each cable comprising an optical fiber core then a helically wound arch of steel wires, a copper tube swaged down on the arch, an insulating sheet, a return conductor, and a protective sheet, said connection comprising at each cable end: a fixing part; a conical wedge for splaying out the arch-forming steel wires, and a hardenable synthetic resin plug in which the ends of the steel wires are glued, jammed between the fixing parts and the conical wedges.
However, such a connection is relatively complex and is not suitable for connecting a cable having an axial strength member which is non-metallic, in particular for connecting guard cables of tubular structure or having a central core fitted with grooves for receiving optical fibers to an axial strength member of composite material (glass fibers/epoxy resin, glass fibers/polyester resin, aromatic polyamide fibers/polyester resin) or of high strength braided non-metallic fibers (e.g. carbon fibers). The ends of such cables must be firmly held in connection boxes and must be capable of supporting traction corresponding to an elongation of at least 0.8% without breaking or sliping.
Preferred implementations of the present invention provide a connection which firmly retains the end of the cable in the box, and enables said end to withstand traction corresponding to an elongation of at least 0.8% without breaking or sliping, said connection being of simple structure and easy to make.